1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a means for tightening or cinching a belt strap, and in particular, relates to a so-called "torque ring" for the belt strap having a triple purpose of assisting in tightening the belt strap when using a cam-type buckle, as a loop for retaining a free end of the belt strap after tightening and so a retainer for the free end of a buckle tongue to hold it in closed position. The torque ring has particular applicability to weight lifting and for motorcycle or truck driving body support.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior belts or binders utilizing cam-type buckles for releasably retaining opposite ends of a belt strap encircling a human, animal or other object to be tightly encircled by the belt and strap were limited in the degree of attainable "tightness". For instance, although the present invention has application to any of several types of belts, a particular application may be found in belts such as the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,535 granted to Yewer et al. on Nov. 8, 1988. In that patent, there are disclosed two usual-type belt loops surrounding a supporting webbing or strap in the usual manner. The loops were supplied for retaining the free end of the webbing or strap after it has been passed through a conventional cam-type buckle.